Death Game
by Nekoyo
Summary: EN HIATUS ! Il y a de cela une trentaine d'année, la Haute Société inventa un jeu, le Death Game. Jeu macabre mais divertissant selon les riches, qui se délectent de voir les Appelés s'entretuer. Cette année, Sasuke Uchiha, orphelin de 22 ans, participera à ce jeu. NaruSasu/UA (C'est fou ça ! J'ai jamais d'inspiration pour les résumés !)


**Auteure :** Nekoyo (Oui c'est moiiii ! xD)

**Titre :** Death Game (Mouahahahaha-keuf-keuf ! héhé...)

**Couple :** NaruSasu (Kyaaaah ! X3), Suigetsu x Karin et peut-être d'autre !

**Rating :** T (langage quelque peu grossier x3 et qui sait, peut-être, des scènes un mini peu violentes.

**Disclamer :** Comme d'habitude, je vais vous dire qu'ils appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto... :'(. Mais (:D), la petite Mitsuki est à moi et moi seule !

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Les chapitres de cette fic seront peut-être (j'aime ce mot ! xD) longs à paraître ! Je suis désolée, mais entre les cours qui vont reprendre, ma Flemme (oui, avec un grand F), Madame Inspiration qui va peut-être (Ooohhh ! I like this word !) me lâcher et tout le tralala, je ne vais pas poster très régulièrement. :\ Je posterai peut-être (XD) toutes les semaines (ce qui m'étonnerai fortement U.U), toutes les deux semaines (euh, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre, hein...), toutes les trois semaines, ou... JE NE SAIS PAS ! Donc encore désoléééeee ! :'(

**Petite note de l'auteure, Bis (J'ai toujours rêvé de l'écrire ! *.* / Sasu : =.="):** Pour cette fic, je me suis inspirée de Hunger Game. Je n'ai vu que le premier film il y a longtemps et on peu dire que j'ai trouvé le sujet assez intéressant (même si je m'en rappelle presque plus ! XD). Donc si vous trouvez que ma fic ressemble au film, c'est normal ! ;)

**PS** : Désolée (j'ai comme l'impression que je passe mon temps à m'excuser, moi...) pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout et tout. C'est que c'est pas pas facile à repérer ces petites *BIP* ! è.é

**Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Jeu de la Mort<p>

Prologue

Distance : 30m. Direction : midi. Cible : une canette. Taille : 11,6cm. Lieu : Forêt du Bloc 6

La concentration à son apogée, la respiration lente et contrôlée, un jeune garçon brun fixait une canette de Soda à vingt mètres de lui. Son regard acéré la dévisageait tandis qu'il bandait la corde de son longbow. Les muscles tendus et arrêtant une seconde de respirer, il relâcha la corde et regarda la flèche fendre l'air pour finir par transpercer l'objet en aluminium qui se renversa sous le choc. Sortant de sa transe, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il mettait son arc sur son dos. Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait du tronc d'arbre sur lequel trônait quelques secondes plus tôt la petite cible. Il récupéra sa flèche, se redressa et contempla d'un œil admiratif la forêt qui l'entourait. Il ne savait pourquoi cet endroit lui apportait une telle sérénité. Peut-être parce que c'était le repère de lui et son frère depuis qu'il était tout petit... Mais ça, c'était avant, ça appartenait au passé. Cependant, ce qui était sûr, c'était que d'entendre les bruits de la forêt et voir cette splendeur, suffisait à le rendre calme.

Il se décida tout de même à quitter cet endroit pour rentrer chez lui, écoutant une dernière fois le chant des oiseaux. Mélodie incompréhensible, mais douce et apaisante pour celui qui savait écouter.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Alors ?!... Quoi comment ça je me fous de votre gueule ?! C'est pas vrai... Bon d'accord, voilà la suite ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous, hein ! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

L'Appel

_« Dans exactement une demi-heure, l'Appel aura lieu à la Grande Place. Nous prions donc les Blocs de s'y rendre avant le début de cette merveilleuse cérémonie !_

_C'était Konan Ame, à votre service ! »_

Il éteignit sa vieille télévision dans un soupir agacé. « Merveilleuse cérémonie » disait-elle... Ah, sans doute merveilleuse pour ces riches qui ne savaient que faire de leur temps libre, pas pour les résidents des Blocs. Qui serait heureux d'aller à son lieu d'exécution ? De voir les Appelés mourir un à un à côté de vous ? De surprendre les gémissements d'agonie en train de se glisser vicieusement à vos oreilles ? Et surtout, de gagner ce jeu répugnant tout en sachant que votre vie ne sera plus jamais la même en vous rendant compte que vous ne pourrez pas ramener à la vie les personnes que vous avez exécutées ? De vous levez tous les matins en vous disant : « Si seulement on m'avait tué... Si seulement... » ? De vous doucher en essayant d'enlever vainement le sang que vous voyez encore sur vos mains ? Qui supporterait ça ? Qui ? Le gagnant porte sur lui l'étiquette « Coupable ». Le gagnant est le perdant dans ce foutu jeu.

Il se leva de son vieux canapé et regarda autour de lui, se disant que peut-être, ce sera la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa « maison » -si on pouvait qualifier son lieu d'habitation comme telle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en faire le tour. A droite de l'entrer, il y avait sa télé et son canapé, séparés par une table basse en bois, à gauche, c'était la cuisine petite et âgée mais fonctionnelle, à côté de son téléviseur, il y avait deux portes, la première menant à sa chambre constituée d'un lit une place, d'une table de nuit et d'une bibliothèque, alors que la deuxième débouchait sur la salle de bain avec toilettes.

C'était tout ce qu'il possédait, sa maison était petite, mais il s'en accommodait, surtout qu'il vivait seul.

Il se décida à sortir, prenant avec lui son arc et ses flèches rangées dans un fourreau en cuir noir.

Dehors, tout n'était que désolation. Les arbres n'existaient plus, l'herbe avait brûlé au soleil, les maisons étaient toutes alignées, de la même taille -petite-, et avaient la même forme cubique -c'était surement à cause de ça que les regroupements de ces maisons s'appelaient des « Blocs ».

Il marcha sur la gravier gris et vint toquer à l'habitation voisine. Un cri enfantin résonna derrière la porte, lui arrachant un sourire. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite tête rousse.

- Coucou, toi, dit-il en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Coucou, tonton ! s'écria-t-elle dans un sourire rayonnant.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention dudit tonton qui regarda à l'intérieur de la maison, curieux. Il ne vit rien, mais entendit un superbe « Merde euh ! » suivit d'un magnifique « Putain de trottinette à la con ! » le tout ponctué d'un hilarant « Surveille ton langage, 'spèce d'andouille ! », suivit de près par un couinement très peu viril.

Soudain, une tête aux cheveux blancs entra dans son champs de vision.

- Salut, ça va, Suigetsu ? demanda-t-il en étouffant un ricanement en voyant l'énorme bosse sur la tête de l'arrivant.

- Te moque pas, abruti ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait m'étriper, c'te folle !

- Oh ! Salut Karin ! La forme ?

Suigetsu lança un regard à son ami disant clairement « Tu-lui-répète-ce-que-je-viens-de-dire-et-tu-crèveras-dans-d'atroces-souffrances.

- Tiens, bonjour, Sasuke ! Je vais bien et toi ? dit-elle en se reprochant de Suigetsu.

- Très bien.

- Maman ! Papa a dit que tu étais une folle, mais moi, ben je sais que c'est pas vrai, lança la petite fille en tendant le bras vers son père.

Celui-ci se figea et regarda sa progéniture en se demandant s'il n'avait raté quelque chose dans son éducation. Une sueur froide perlait le long de son échine. Il déglutit en sentant derrière lui des ondes meurtrières.

- Mon chéri, tu souhaites temps que ça à être enterré vivant ? questionna son épouse d'une voix mielleuse alors que son sourcil droit tressauté sous l'énervement.

- N... Non... Je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Suigetsu, tremblant de tous ses membres, sous le regard hilare de Sasuke.

- Me prendrais-tu, par hasard, pour une conne ?! hurla Karin en lui mettant un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Aïe !

Sauke regardait avec amusement ses meilleurs amis. Tous les trois se connaissait depuis le berceau et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. A quatorze ans, Karin et Suigetsu décidèrent de sortir ensemble, et à dix-huit ans, voulurent avoir un enfant. Ils étaient jeunes, certes, mais s'aimaient et voulait déjà construire une famille. Maintenant âgés de vingt-deux ans, ils s'étaient mariés et étaient parents d'une malicieuse fille du nom de Mitsumi, ayant quatre ans.

Cependant, son visage se ternit, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour de fête et loin de là.

- Dites, on y va ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

Les amoureux, sachant de quoi il parlait, perdirent leur bonne humeur.

- Ouais, 'toute façon, ça va bientôt commencer, dit Suigetsu en fermant la porte après que sa femme soit sortie.

Sasuke déposa la petite au sol et lui prit la main, commençant à marcher et priant intérieurement qu'elle ne se fasse pas Appeler. Les plus jeunes « participants » étaient âgés de trois ans. Il fit un sourire de dégout. Envoyer des bambins sur un champs de batailles était un acte horrible et tout le monde savait qu'ils ne survivaient que quelques heures -pour les plus débrouillards.

La Grande Place fit irruption devant leurs yeux et le stress commença à les gagner. Une immense scène leur faisait face où des sièges en velours pourpres étaient alignés.

Une alarme se déclencha et ils se dirigèrent vers la pancarte où l'inscription « Bloc9 » était écrite. Ces inscriptions se trouvées devant la scène, tournées vers eux, appelant silencieusement tous les habitants qui vivaient à leur numéro. Ceux-ci se rangeaient face à elles, dans un alignement parfait.

Soudain, un homme richement habillé fit irruption sur la scène et se plaça à la limite de celle-ci, déclenchant le silence dans toute l'assemblée.

Ses cheveux longs et noirs virevoltaient au vent alors que son regard de reptile parcourait l'attroupement devant lui avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Puis un roux, suivi d'un homme à la chevelure étonnamment bleue, firent leur apparition et s'assirent sur les fauteuils.

- Bonjour à tous, chers invités ! commença l'homme au cheveux noirs en parlant dans un micro, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres. Si nous sommes réunis en ce jour, c'est pour célébrer une merveilleuse cérémonie : celle des Appelés !

Sasuke déglutit, vraiment, ces riches lui donnaient la nausée.

- Pour vous rappeler les règles, dans chaque Bloc, trois participants seront sélectionnés pour participer au Death Game. Ils seront lâchés dans la forêt de Konoha et devront s'entretuer. Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Sauf si tout le monde meurt bien sûr !

Un rire tonitruant s'échappa de sa bouche, ainsi qu'aux autres derrière lui. Sasuke resserra sa main sur celle de Mitsumi lorsqu'il la sentit trembler.

- Vous pourrez vous servir de vos armes personnelles. En fait, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix si vous voulez survivre !

Nouveaux rires.

- Voilà pour les règles. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous allons commencer l'Appel, déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire, en attrapant une feuille que lui tendait le roux où le nom des Appelés étaient inscrits.

Le ténébreux sentit Karin -qui était à côté de lui- prendre sa main. Suigetsu fit de même avec sa fille, se trouvant à côté d'elle. C'était leur façon de se soutenir.

- Bloc1 : Riugi Kagamine, Rei Ryouga et Hana Awai !

Un cri s'éleva, ainsi que des pleurs. Les familles de ces personnes s'écroulèrent. Sasuke ferma les yeux douloureusement, ne regardant pas les Appelés monter sur la scène derrière le riche.

- Bloc2-

Le brun n'écoutait plus, préférant se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il essayait de rassurer Karin et Mitsuri en caressant leurs mains avec ses pouces et en leur chuchotant des « Ça va aller. » ou encore des « Ne vous inquiétez pas ». Mais ça n'allait pas, pas du tout même. Même s'il tentait de les ignorer, il entendait les plaintes que poussaient les gens ayant perdus un de leurs fils, ou une de leurs filles, ou encore un grand-père. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que pouvaient ressentir ces familles, ayant lui même vécu ce genre d'expérience par le passé.

Soudainement, il sentit les mains de Karin et Mitsuri serrer les siennes dans une synchronisation alarmante. Alors ça y est, il passait à leur Bloc...

- Et le dernier ! Bloc9 : Ritsu Midori, Natsu Hõkuai et Mitsuri Hozuki !

Sasuke resta interdit, son cerveau n'arrivant pas à fonctionner normalement. Un cri à sa gauche le fit sursauter... Karin. Soudain il tilta et se tourna vers son amie dont les larmes inondaient son visage féminin alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa fille, la serrant dans ses bras de façon protectrice. Suigetsu, lui, semblait en état de choc et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

Il baissa la tête vers Mitsuri qui semblait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait à en juger les larmes qui parcouraient ses joues arrondies par l'enfance. En voyant ce spectacle, une colère, une haine profonde l'envahit, parcourant vicieusement le long de ses veines tel un poison et atteignant son cœur qui explosa.

- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de Mitsuri ! hurla-t-il, les yeux voilés.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, les gens se demandant qui était le fou qui avait osé contredire une personne de le Haute Société. Karin et Suigetsu le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés mais il s'en fichait royalement.

- Oh, et dis-moi où es-tu, toi qui ose me défier ? demanda le riche, en cherchant du regard le coupable.

- Ici, Madara ! hurla-t-il à nouveau, sentant la colère s'amplifiait.

Le dénommé Madara, étonné que ce jeune homme connaisse son nom, tourna la tête vers sa gauche et vit un bras dépasser de la foule.

- Bien, et comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, fit-il d'une voix froide.

- Et que veux-tu alors ? reprit le riche, agacé.

- Je veux que vous échangiez ma place contre celle de Mitsuri, lâcha Sasuke un le regardant fixement.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent alors que ses amis s'approchaient de lui.

- C'est impossible, voyons, ricana Madara.

- Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es devenu fou au quoi ?! s'écria Karin en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen, renchérit Suigetsu en cherchant son regard.

Mais Sasuke les ignorait superbement et continuait de fixer sérieusement l'homme sur la scène.

Soudain, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son amie, leva son bras droit et le dirigea rapidement vers son fourreau. Il attrapa une flèche et brandit son arc vers Madara.

- Sasuke ! s'exclamèrent un cœur ses deux voisins.

- Voyons, baisse donc cela, mon garçon, c'est dangereux.

- Justement ! Alors ?! s'écria-t-il en tendant la corde à son maximum.

- Tu ne vas pas tirer tout de même ! Et de toute façon, tu es bien trop loin pour pouvoir me toucher, le nargua-t-il.

Suite à ces paroles, il sentit l'air se fendre à côté de lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Il tourna la tête lentement derrière lui et écarquilla les yeux. La flèche s'était plantée au dessus de la tête de Pain, son bras droit, et il se douta que ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

- Je répète une nouvelle fois ma demande. Ma place contre celle de Mitsuri, fit Sasuke, ayant déjà remis un nouvelle flèche à son arc.

- Très bien, j'accepte, céda Madara.

- Plus, chef-

- Tais-toi, Kisame. Avec lui, le jeu risque d'être plus intéressant, non ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne répliqua pas et réprima un frisson face au sourire carnassier qu'affichait son chef.

Sasuke, de son côté, baissa son arme, la remit dans son dos et rangea sa flèche.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sasuke ?! Pourquoi ?! hurla Karin, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Mais il ne répondit pas et lui embrassa la joue, puis la serra dans ses bras. Il fit une accolade à Suigetsu et prit la fillette dans ses bras.

- Sois sage jusqu'à mon retour, princesse, lui dit-il en lui embrassant doucement la joue.

- Oui... répondit-elle en le serrant.

- Lâche-moi, princesse, il faut que je parte.

- 'Veux pas... !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serrais bientôt revenu. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

- Promis ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Promis, lui affirma-t-il en lui embrassant une nouvelle fois la joue.

Il la déposa à terre et se fraya un chemin vers la scène, après avoir dit une dernière fois au revoir à ses amis.

Il se plaça à côté des autres Appelés.

- Bien, maintenant, pour clore la cérémonie, les Appelés réciteront le Code d'Honneur un par un.

Comme convenu, ils le prononcèrent chacun leur tour. Puis vint celui de Sasuke.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais dire ton Code de merde ?

Madara fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Kisame de s'approcher. Ce dernier se planta devant le ténébreux et lui décrocha un coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux.

- Salop, cracha-t-il.

- Alors, toujours réticent ? Si tu veux, on peux continuer. Et si tu ne veux toujours pas, je peux toujours m'en prendre à eux, déclara Madara en pointant du doigt Karin, Suigetsu et Mitsuri.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire, dit-il en se redressant.

- Sage décision, sourit le riche.

- « Alors que le tocsin sonnera, le Tout Puissant s'éveillera. Au cours de notre destinée, Il nous guidera et par Sa prestance, Il nous émerveillera. Mais lorsque le Jour viendra, puisse-t-Il avoir pitié de nous. »

* * *

><p>Bon là, c'est vraiment fini ! x)<p>

**Sasu** : Pourquoi j'ai pas tué Madara ? =.=

**Moi** : Parce que.

**Sasu** : Ah oui, ça m'aide vachement. =.='

**Moi** : Ravie ! x)

**Sasu:. = = "**

**Naru** : Pourquoi je suis pas dans ce chapitre ?

**Moi** : Parce que.

**Naru** : Ok, merci ! :)

**Moi** : =.="

**Sasu** : Abruti... =.="

**Moi** : S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous poster des reviews, pour éventuellement, acheter un cerveau à ce blond ? Parce que là, ça craint... =.="


End file.
